In recent years, lighting apparatuses and organic electroluminescence display units that use organic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter simply called organic EL devices) as light-emitting devices have been becoming widespread. For the organic EL display units, it has been greatly demanded to develop a technology of extracting light efficiently. The organic EL display units typically have characteristics such as higher image visibility, lower power consumption, and faster response speed of devices as compared with liquid crystal display units needing light sources. However, deteriorated light extraction efficiency means that actual amount of light emission in the organic EL devices is utilized effectively, which causes a significant loss in terms of power consumption or any other aspects.
For improvement of the light extraction efficiency, for example, PTL 1 discloses a display unit having a reflector (reflecting structure). Such a display unit has a light-reflecting layer (first member) that is provided on a first substrate on which light-emitting devices are provided, and that reflects light from the light-emitting devices to display surface side, and a second member with which a clearance between a second substrate and the first member is filled. The second substrate is disposed in opposition to the first substrate. In the display unit, a refractive index (n.sub.1) of the first member and a refractive index (n.sub.2) of the second member are different from each other, which leads to at least a portion of light propagating through the second member being reflected on the surface of the first member facing the second member, thereby improving the light extraction efficiency.